The Girl With Blue Hair
by The Cornish Pixies
Summary: James Potter and Orla Finnigan- two best friends. as their relationship grows, so do they. A series of oneshots from 1st-7th year leading up to the main story 'The Phoenix and The Fox'.
1. The Train Ride

**A/N Hi, this is a quick oneshot about James and Orla's meeting. You don't have to but you'll probably understand it more if you read 'The Phoenix and The Fox'. I know that the original story says he first sees her at the Sorting but that will be edited. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I am not a billionaire called J.K. Rowling so unfortunately, I don't own any part of the Harry Potter Universe. **

* * *

James hugged his sister quickly and playfully punched his brother before stepping onto the busy train. He sat down in a compartment and watched as a girl with bright blue hair hugged her mother goodbye. Her father ruffled her hair and waved as she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. He sighed and continued searching for a tell-tale sign of Weasley hair.

"James!" a voice called from behind him. James turned and hugged Ashton Thomas. The two boys immediately settled down and ignored the hustle and bustle of the world around them.

* * *

Amy groaned and leaned against a corridor wall, trust Ash to abandon her. She knew she should probably find a compartment but for the moment she was fine watching the students of Hogwarts. Someone dropped their trunk next to her and sat on it,

"Guess I'm not the only one without a seat. Oh well, this trunk is quite comfy to sit on." the girl said cheerfully, her Irish accent was strong. "I'm Orla Finnegan by the way."

"Amy Thomas, my twin left me to find his best friend so I guess sitting here is an alright plan." Amy stared for a few seconds at Orla's hair before smiling at her. James's big brother Teddy was a metemorphagus as well. Amy got to her feet and picked up her trunk,

"Come on, we can go and sit with my brother, he shouldn't mind too much," Amy told Orla. They walked down the crowded train until they spotted Ash and James having a heated debate.

"I've told you Ash, the Harpies are the better team!"

"You're biased just cause your mum used to play for them!"

"My aunt Angelina used to play for Puddlemere and Teddy's been offered a place at the Arrow's but I don't support them!"

"He's right, the Harpies are the better team," Orla interrupted. The black haired boy grinned at her.

"Finally someone with sense arrives!" she laughed as Amy coughed loudly. "Amy!" he shouted and hugged her.

"Orla this is James Potter, James this is Orla Finnegan," Orla sat down next to James and pulled out a Firebolt magazine. Suddenly Amy sat up,

"Is your dad Seamus Finnegan?" she blurted. Orla looked up, slightly bemused before nodding. "He's my godfather but I haven't seen him in like five years,"

"Wow, I thought this sort of thing only happens in movies!" the compartment burst into laughter. A red head peered into the compartment and grinned. He leapt in and put James in a headlock, James hooked his foot around the boy's ankle and pulled hard. The red head collapsed onto the floor but jumped up and rugby tackled James.

"Hey, when did Lily teach you that?" James said.

"Hello, do you two know each other?" Orla asked,

"Fred Weasley at your service, Jamesie's cousin!" he said, giving her a mock bow.

"Jamesie? Seriously!" she giggled, her hair turned a deep yellow.

"Whoa! Another metemorphagus!" Fred grinned.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Amy asked.

"Gryffindor, like my dad." Orla replied, putting her Quidditch magazine down.

"Our family is in basically every house, out Uncle Percy's oldest daughter is in Ravenclaw and his other one is in Hufflepuff. Most of the parents were in Gryffindor though and James's big brother, and our cousin Victoire are in Gryffindor at the moment." Fred said. Just then, the door opened and a tall boy with turquoise hair poked his head in.

"Hey guys, the terrible trio reunited already I see," he grinned at Ash, Fred and James. He glanced at Orla and stared in disbelief at her. "Orla Finnegan? I used to help babysit you with my dad!" she looked at him quizzically. "Teddy Lupin, James's adopted big brother," he added at her look. He waved and left the compartment, James read her magazine over Orla's shoulder and they all seemed to relax.

_Even if they are in different houses_, James thought, _I think we'll be best friends for a long time._

* * *

**A/N (2) Please review and read our other stories, PM or review me if you think there should be more oneshot's like this one. **


	2. The First Flying Lesson

**Disclaimer: As you have probably guessed, I'm not J.K. Rowling and anything that sounds familiar she owns.**

* * *

"What've we got this morning?" Ash asked Orla as they sat down on the Gryffindor table.

"Absolutely no idea," she replied as she stuffed a bagel in her mouth. Ash rummaged through his bag for a few minutes, occasionally putting stuff like scrap parchment and broken quills on the table. Finally he pulled out a torn piece of parchment covered in ink and crumbs.

"Flying with Madame Weasley first -that'll be fun, you can meet Angelina- then Double Charms with Flitwick," he said, squinting at the timetable. James joined them and grabbed the plate of toast.

"What a lovely morning, I do love being taught by my family members." He said moodily, glancing at the staff table in disgust.

"James, loads of people in this school would love to be able to see their family's as much as we do. Stop moaning!" Molly Weasley said, ruffling his hair from behind. He scowled at her but she just laughed and joined her friends from her own house at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bloody Hufflepuffs! Why do are they always so optimistic?" He complained. Orla stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and started chatting to Robyn Willson, a friend from her dorm. She ignored James's muffled sounds of anguish until he started choking on the toast. Sighing, Orla hit him on the back hard and crumbs sprayed the entire table. She shook her head at him and turned back to Robyn and her debate about how old Binns actually was.

"I know he's a ghost but how old? Nearly Headless Nick is like 520 or something," she argued.

"Yeah but he won't look or sound any older than when he died so it shouldn't make any difference" Robyn pointed out.

"Come on Orla, lessons begin in 10 minutes," James said, as he and Ash stood up to leave. She waved goodbye to Robyn and ran to catch up with the two boys.

"Where's Amy this morning?" She asked, concerned about her best friend. James and Ash exchanged a look and seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Finally, they seemed to come to an agreement.

"Last year, our cousin was killed in a muggle terrorist attack. She was the same age as us and her and Amy were really close. It's getting close to her anniversary and McGonagall said we could have up to a week off each but I'm only taking one day on the actual anniversary. Amy's taking the whole week." Ash said,

"Oh," they walked in silence down to the Quidditch pitch and only spoke once they got there. Madame Weasley was already waiting and, thankfully, they were sharing the lesson with Ravenclaw's. As the three of them stood next to Fred, he stared angrily at James.

"How come, out of the all the people in our family that can teach people how to fly, is it her?"

"What's wrong with her?" Orla questioned, she had forgotten all the finer details from when they had explained their family.

"You do know that's my mum right?" Fred asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"Oh yeah!" Orla exclaimed, earning a few weird looks from the surrounding students.

"Alright then, it looks like everyone is here. Lets get started!" Madame Weasley called over the chatter. Everyone quietened down and gathered round her eagerly. "Fred Weasley, hand over that Puking Pastille right now or I will personally see that your father never let's you enter the shop again," she barked. He handed over the sweet and turned to go back to his place. "And the others!" He emptied his pockets of the twenty Puking Pastilles stashed in them and stood next to James. As Angelina went over all the basics on broom safety and the many reasons flying was beneficial, Orla daydreamed about what it must be like to be part of a big family. She knew Ash and Amy had a little sister and her room mate Robyn had four older brothers. Then there was James and Fred. Apparently, they're family had twelve Grandchildren, thirteen counting Teddy, there were five aunts and seven uncles and one of them worked with dragons! She was an only child and so was her dad, her mum had two younger brothers but they had both died in the War. Her thoughts were interrupted by James elbowing her sharply in the ribs.

"We get to start flying now," he hissed at her. They all hurried over to we're the line of broomsticks were and Madame Weasley did the register. At James's name she paused and gave him a little smile. When she reached Ash's she looked up sympathetically.

"Amy gone home for the week?" He nodded silently and looked away for a minute or two. She could have sworn there was a silvery trail down his cheek but she didn't mention it. For the second time she was awakened from her daydreams by James elbowing her. Everyone was saying 'up' and trying to get the broom into their hands. Orla sighed and put her hand above the broom. It immediately jumped into her hand. A Ravenclaw frowned at her.

"How did you do that? You have to say 'up'."

"I was taught how to fly before I could even walk, before I could talk properly," she said simply. "Amateurs," she whispered into James's ear. He laughed and silently got his broom into his hand. At the Ravenclaw's scowl he laughed again.

"My mum is Ginny Potter, it's in my blood. Also, haven't you heard of the legendary Potter-Weasley Quidditch matches?" He shook his head. "Ah well, I can't tell you if you don't know,"

"You're all doing great, now in groups of four you are all going to take it turns to fly around, this is just so I know you're level," Madame Weasley told them cheerily. "Let's start will Ellie Cole, Robbie Havisham, Sophie George and Christopher Adams," Orla watched with a bored expression, Ellie and Robbie were good, and Robbie had obviously had previous training. Orla could tell due to the way he sat on the broom. He seemed relaxed but at the same time was in the perfect position to perform most of the basic Quidditch manoeuvres. However, his grip was a serious weakness, if his arm was bumped by a bludger, because of the angle his wrist was at, it would break, fracture, dislocate or seriously sprain his shoulder, arm or wrist. Ellie was also relaxed but in a different way, she hadn't had any training but had almost definitely been on a broom before, Ellie was obviously a natural, she had reflexes of a seeker as well as the agility but she could do any position probably. Orla couldn't tell without chucking some quaffles at her. If Orla was the Ravenclaw Captain she would have signed her up on the spot. Orla did this for all the rest of players as well; weighing them up, identifying weaknesses and strengths. It was her brain automatically did while watching people fly. When she grew up, Orla wanted to do something to do with Quidditch, if she didn't play professionally; she wanted to be a scout or coach.

"Our final group, Ashton Thomas, James Potter, Orla Finnigan and Fred Weasley," Fred groaned.

"She's seen me, you and Ash play loads, why does she have to make us do it now?"

"Because it's her job, idiot," Orla reminded him, she walked over to Madame Weasley and waited for the boys. Once they were there she firmly pushed off and climbed to about ten ft. James joined her and they had an unofficial game of it. When Madame Weasley motioned for them to return to the floor, she dived and pulled out the split second before she hit the ground.

"Nice dive Orla," Ash said as he landed, she grinned and handed her broom back to Madame Weasley who dismissed the class.

"So what it a famous Potter-Weasley Quidditch game then?" She asked as they walked back up to the castle.

"Basically, once a month, everyone who's at home goes to my Grandparents house, The Burrow. And there is always a massive game of Quidditch. Anyone over the age of eight can play, sometimes we have kids vs adults or sometimes adults vs adults. They can get really rough as well even though the adults only play with one beater. Once George hit bludger at Lily… hard. She was unconscious for two hours. Mum was livid, she would have killed him if Dad hadn't calmed her down,"

"Why do you only play with one beater? Is it so the kids don't get too beaten up?"

"Nah, y'know how Fred's dad is a twin? Uncle George's twin was called Fred and they both played beater. Fred was killed in the Final Battle and ever since George will never play with someone else as beater. Now, even if George isn't playing we only have one beater as a sign of respect," James explained. "Come on, let's stop talking about depressing stuff,"

"Sure, what's your favourite cheese?" The two of them collapsed with laughter and were still chuckling when they reached Charms.

* * *

**A/N Yay for me! 2 chapters in 1 week! Thanks to HolyHeraHazel for giving me moral support. Don't forget to review and read the related story 'The Phoenix and The Fox!**


	3. Christmas at Home

**Disclaimer: As you have probably guessed, I'm not J.K. Rowling and anything that sounds familiar she owns.**

* * *

The train pulled into the station and James jumped up. Ash and Amy were staying at Hogwarts and Fred had left earlier to sit with his friends from Hufflepuff so it was only him and Orla left in their compartment. He had left his trunk at school and had only brought his battered rucksack with him. Him and Orla stepped off the train and looked around. He was only standing on the platform for ten seconds before Lily hurtled into him. James picked her up and spun the little seven year around.

"Jamie I missed you so much, Al doesn't know how to play rugby with me and he keeps saying Puddlemere is better than the Harpies." she squealed.

"Puddlemere, better than the Harpies? Never," he told her. She giggled as she climbed on his back. The three of them walked over to where the Potter's were waiting, well Lily got a piggyback from James. Teddy was already waiting with Harry, Ginny and Al.

"Hey mum, dad, Al, this is Orla, one of my best friends." James told them. Ginny smiled and sent a look at Harry who smiled in the same way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Orla, we've heard so much about you from James's letters." Ginny said.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Potter, Mr. Potter but I need to go now. Here's James's present." Orla handed them a package and turned to James "You'd better owl me this holiday," she warned him. He hugged her and handed her a package.

"Course I will, Merry Christmas!" she waved once more before disappearing into the heaving crowd. "So, Al, what's all this nonsense that Puddlemere are better than the Harpies?" James said, winking at his little sister.

"Don't start an argument here James, but Al, when we get home I want to know _why_ Puddlemere is better than the Harpies," Ginny glared at the two of them. Al cowered and hid behind Teddy.

* * *

"Hiya Mum, hi Dad!" Orla called as she approached them.

"Was that James you were talking to?" Caitlin Finnigan asked as Seamus picked up Orla's trunk.

"Yeah, he plays chaser too!" Caitlin nodded as they got into the car. "His big brother is a metormorphogus like me and he's Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor,"

"It sounds like you've had a great term Orla; do you want to decorate your room this holiday?" Orla nodded eagerly. They had moved from Ireland in the summer and Orla still hadn't decorated her room, let alone unpack the boxes.

* * *

"Jamie, ITS CHRISTMAS!" Lily yelled as she ran into his room followed by Al. Teddy sleepily walked in behind them and cast a silencing charm on the door so they wouldn't wake Harry and Ginny. Every year, Lily insisted on waking up and five o'clock in the morning on Christmas. She jumped on top of him and shook him awake. "Jamie I have PRESENTS!" she said to him excitedly showing James her stocking.

"Awesome Lil! Do you wanna open them now?" he asked, trying to sound as excited as possible for her. She nodded and sat down at the end of his bed. He grabbed his off the door and all four of them started ripping open the paper. Teddy was admiring the brand new wand holster Harry had got him while Al was stuffing some Honeydukes chocolate in his mouth. Lily grinned at the tub of boot polish for her Rugby boots. James unwrapped a small present and smiled at the mini figurine of Daniel Lewis, the seeker for England. At 9 Harry and Ginny got up and they all went and had breakfast. Lily all urged them to eat faster so they could open presents. She literally dragged James into the living room. When they were all sitting down, Ginny gave them all their own pile. James gasped in amazement at his first present; the new chaser gloves that England use. His next present was a first edition of Quidditch Through the Ages. Teddy got a muggle laptop and Al got a VIP pass for a Hippogriffs of Rock concert. James passed Lily the present he had got her; she smiled at him and unwrapped. She squealed loudly and threw herself and James.

"Thank you so so so much Jamie!" James had bought her a pair of the Rugby boots she had been begging for since she was five. Ginny handed James a parcel he didn't recognise.

"It's from Orla," she explained. He ripped the paper off and squealed like Lily had a few seconds ago. In his hands were a set of Quidditch pads which were charmed to instantly mould to James's body, making them really comfortable during matched but still amazing for protection. James smiled; it was going to be a good Christmas.

* * *

Orla opened one eye, it was light outside. She groaned and sat up, her mum would make her get up in a minute. Then it hit her, it was Christmas! How could she have forgotten? Her stocking was hanging by the end of the bed but she ignored it and searched through her bag, she found what she was looking for and sat back down on her bed. Her present from James was wrapped in plain scarlet paper and tied with a black bow. Intrigued by its shape she carefully untied the ribbon and removed the paper. It was a quaffle but clearly not a normal one. It was covered in signatures and was a little worn. Orla snatched up the letter and read it quickly.

_Heya Olly, (_Orla smiled at the nickname)

_This is the quaffle that the Harpies used when they won their 100th league title. My mum played that day and she got it signed by all the team who played for you. Merry Christmas!_

_ James_

She stared at the quaffle in amazement and examined it. Like James said, there were seven signatures including Ginny Potter. She clutched it to her chest,

"Thank you James," she whispered and dived into her stocking.


	4. Quidditch with the Weasley's

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own any of the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

"Lil! Wanna game of Quidditch?" James yelled up the stairs. Lily bounded down them eagerly and ran out to the broom shed. James followed her and grabbed his Dragon fire 11 as Lily picked up her Willow 180, a broom built for speed and agility. She rummaged around and threw a Quaffle at him. James caught it with his Chaser skills and checked it over. "England vs Bulgaria, 2006. Isn't that the game where Dad and Uncle Ron played just to see if they could beat Krum?"

"The final score was 790-20 with Dad catching the snitch and Ron letting two goals in only to watch the race to the Snitch." Lily answered, smiling at her brother. They flew out onto their Quidditch pitch, Lily looping and zigzagging across the pitch. The two of them threw the Quaffle around, testing each other's limits. At one point, Lily chucked it with all her strength at James and he was forced into a dive to catch it.

"That was awful Potter!" Someone yelled below him. He glanced down at the girl with blue hair and swooped towards her.

"Orla! What are you doing here?" He yelled happily.

"My mum and dad are going out so I thought I'd floo over, your mum told me where you were." She replied. "Hey Lily!"

"Orla, Orla, Orla , Orla!" Lily squealed as she jumped 5 metres off her broom and hugged the metamorphagus.

"And that, James, is how you dismount a broom properly. None of this this climbing of nonsense," Orla told James, smirking slightly. He scowled back at her but found himself laughing at her face which she had morphed into having cat whiskers.

"Wanna play?" James asked. Lily nodded eagerly and practically dragged Orla over to their broom shed.

"Do I get a say in this?" Orla called to James. He shook his head and waved as she disappeared into the shed. Well, it wasn't really a shed. It was more like Quidditch heaven. On the walls were posters of famous players and a chalk-board for drawing diagrams or making notes. There was a a big basket full of Quaffles, most from Ginny's matches and some regular ones. There were five sets of match balls. There were three rows of horizontal hooks where the brooms were kept and a cupboard of spare pads. The walls were covered in photos of friends and family playing and famous quotes. The door was one of the best bits in James's opinion. Teddy had started the tradition by carving his name into it and James had done the same. He also added his favourite players and the door of Quidditch was created. Nearly all members of the family had added something and most of the family friends. Amy and Ash had carved a little beaters bat onto it and Al had spent two hours creating a perfect Snitch in the corner. James loved every inch of it, it was his favourite place in their house. Orla and Lily came it of the shed, Orla holding a Silver Arrow 18.

"James! That broom shed is awesome! I want one. In fact, I'm coming to your house everyday from now on!" She called.

"No chance! James doesn't know how to share," a voice said from behind James. He spun on his heel and hugged Fred. "We up for a game of Quidditch then?" He asked, Orla and Lily gazed at James,

"Don't ask me, you know I'm always up for a game." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Roxy!" Lily suddenly shouted, behind Fred was a small girl, her skin was tanned and she had dark red hair, darker than most of the Weasley's. She hugged Lily and James and smiled at Orla.

"You must be Orla Finnigan. James mentions you in every letter." James blushed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Are you playing or not?" James said.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, James?" Roxanne asked cheekily.

"Orla, this is my least favourite cousin, Roxanne. She's Fred's little sister." James sighed.

"Oi! James, you'd better not be playing Quidditch without us!" Two voices called. Teddy and Victoire had just returned from work at the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah always had something they could do if they needed some money. They jogged over the the group and summoned brooms from the shed.

"Louis and Dom coming over today?" James asked, trying to work out teams.

"Already here, cuz," Dominique said, standing next to him.

"Rose and Hugo?"

"Just arrived." Lily answered, looking behind James.

"Well that's all the cousins-" he began

"Not forgetting us are you, James," Lucy and Molly said, having just emerged from the house. Orla looked around in disbelief.

"Isn't it a slight coincidence that all your cousins arrive for Quidditch without knowing about it?" She whispered in James's ear.

"Not really. They're always popping in and our family has some sort of sixth sense when it comes to Quidditch."

"Is that everyone?" Victoire asked.

"Al!" James hollered. He opened his bedroom window and seeing the assemble of family literally jumped out of it. There was a trampoline underneath since Al had decided it was the quickest way out of his room. Once he joined the circle, Teddy took charge.

"Fourteen of us, finally we can have equal teams, me and Victoire as captains. Vic, you want to pick first?"

"Lily."

"Louis."

"Hugo."

"Orla."

"James."

"Rose."

"Molly."

"Lucy."

"Fred."

"Al."

"Dom."

"Roxy."

"Let's go."

Orla had never had so much fun in her life. If the Weasley's ever wanted to start their own team, they would win the league every season. Once they finished, they all trooped inside where Ginny's had already laid out drinks and food. It all disappeared Iona matter of seconds and James pulled Orla through to the kitchen.

"Mum, Orla was to slow in the snack scramble. Got anything else?" Ginny laughed and through her a pumpkin pasty. Really, the Potter-Weasley's were the coolest people in the world.

* * *

**A/N So chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is your choice, I don't know what to write next to review or PM me what you want to read about next. Please review and read our other stories.**

**Lots of Love**

**Pixie**

**XXX**


	5. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**A/N well you lot aren't very imaginative, I had no helpful suggestions on what the next chapter should be so sorry again for the long wait. Next chapter will be when Orla's mum dies so I will be stocking up on tissues.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not blonde, or rich, or a queen of writing so unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Orla's heart thumped against her rib-cage. In her hand was the newest Willow 201. James sat next to her, a grim look of determination on his face. Victoire Weasley stood in front of them, her strawberry blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"For two of you, this is your first Quidditch match at Hogwarts. I'm not lying when I say it will be brutal. Slytherin play hard and dirty and so do we." She looked at the Beaters, Caleb Anderson and Jake Morrison. "They'll probably target Finnigan and Potter, try and take out their beaters first. Wood, you've played against better Chasers before so this should be an easy match." Victoire added turning to The Keeper Olivia. She nodded and tightened her leg guards. "Potter, Finnigan, this is your first match but I've played you both in the summer and you are very talented. They will target you but once we have the Cup, it'll be worth it. Barton, the keeper is young and inexperienced, if you shoot hard, he'll go to pieces." The last part of her speech was towards the Chasers. They sat in silence for another two minutes before Emma Kingsley announced the teams.

"Hello Hogwarts! Are we having a good day?" Cheering followed. "Today is the first match of the year and as always its Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Playing on the green side it's… Chasers: Regan Livesly, Michael Kallin and Cory Paratore. The Beaters: Evan Motley and Cameron Boye. The Keeper: Sophie Stafford aaaannnnndddd the Seeker: Charles West!" Half the crowd screamed and clapped while the other half booed. "Next is the reigning champions, undefeated for eight consecutive years, one of their chasers has a place on the Appleby Arrows next year, their beaters have the record for the most broken bones caused and their Captain trains with Harry Potter, one of Hogwarts best Seekers in history, their Keeper has yet to let in a goal during her Hogwarts career. You've guessed correctly, it's the GRYFFINDORS! Chasers: James Potter, Orla Finnigan and Tom Barton. Beaters: Caleb Anderson and Jake Morrison. The Keeper: Olivia Wood aaaannnnndddd the Seeker and Captain: Victoire Weasley!" The team mounted their brooms and flew out onto the pitch, focused only on the opposing team. Victoire and Evan Motley shook hands and Madame Kennedy released the balls. Orla sped towards Michael Kallin despite being half his size. Before he realised what had happened, Orla had gained possession of the Quaffle. She passed to James who dropped it down to Tom Barton who placed it through the centre hoop.

"And its ten-nil to Gryffindor as Finnigan steals the ball of Kallin!" Emma called through the microphone. In the stands, Amy and Robyn where watching nervously. The bludgers were constantly being hit towards Orla and she wasn't dodging them as quickly as she needed to. "Paratore shooting against Wood, and she saves it! Passes to Barton, watch out Tom! Ouch that bludgers must have hurt. But he's shaking it off and Potter takes possession. A nicely placed bludgers from Anderson has Stafford winded as Potter lines up for his shot and yes its twenty-nil to Gryffindor!" Victoire Weasley scanned the pitch, looking for the tiniest flutter of gold. James and Orla were doing well, she thought. It was risky putting two second years as Chasers but she had watched Orla over the summer and one day that girl could play for England. Even under the immense pressure the two of them were coping incredibly. Teddy had been the Captain before her and he had got so stressed he had a panic attack. Every year the pressure was higher for Gryffindor to win, to keep their title. No-one wanted to be the Captain who lost Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup. A flash of gold brought Victoire out of her thoughts. She grinned and began to chase the walnut sized ball. Charles West caught on and darted after her but Victoire was faster with her top of the range Firebolt 2002 -a present from her father for getting Captain. As her hand was about to close around the snitch, a bludgers smashed into her side, sending her toppling off the broom 30 feet in the air. The crowd screamed in fear as she sped towards the floor when out of nowhere Olivia Wood caught her arm. She could feel the Captain slipping out of her grasp so she swung her onto her own broom awkwardly. Her wrist screamed out in pain as it was bent backwards and both the girls heard the crack as the bone snapped. They landed and Victoire called time-out for her team.

"You can't play with a broken wrist, Olivia." Victoire said softly. Olivia stared at her as if she was stupid.

"You know how to fix bones don't you?"

"Yeah, but it hurts a lot cause that spell is meant only for small things like fingers and noses," the Captain tried to explain. Olivia blinked back her tears and nodded.

"Just do it Vic, there isn't a reserve Keeper and I won't make the whole house suffer because I'm in pain." She argued back. Victoire looked at the worried faces of her team and the angry Gryffindor crowd.

"Fine, give me your wrist," the Keeper gingerly placed her wrist in Victoire's hand. "_Episkey_" she muttered. Olivia winced and slowly moved her fingers. "It's not properly fixed, if you bang it, it will snap all over again. You have to be really careful," Victoire warned her. She nodded and the team took to the air again. With Olivia's wrist, Victoire had forgotten about her own injuries and she could feel her ribs beginning to bruise. As the game went on, Gryffindor seemed unbeatable; Orla and James were the perfect team. Two hours later, it was one hundred and forty-nil to Gryffindor. Orla was feeling great, she had scored six goals and a couple more would mean Slytherin would lose no matter what. Suddenly, she felt a jolt of pain in her shoulder as a bludger smashed into her arm. The crowd gasped as the other one hit her in the stomach. She crippled in pain, doubled over on her broom. James was at her side in seconds.

"Orla? Orla are you ok?" he asked. She opened her mouth to reply but could only cough. Scarlet blood dripped off her lips as she continued retching.

"I'm good, I can still hold a ball." She finally stuttered out. Madame Pomfrey was motioning for her to come down but Orla ignored her. She turned on her broom and raced after the Quaffle, held by Regan Livesly. Jake Morrison hit her with a bludger and she dropped the Quaffle, letting it be taken by James. He chucked it to Orla who caught it with her good hand. She approached the goal warily, feigning tiredness. Stafford took the bait and wasn't ready when Orla suddenly changed direction and threw it through the other hoop.

"And it's 150-nil to Gryffindor! Finnigan taking a nasty beating there from Motley and Boye. HAS WEASLEY SEEN THE SNITCH? YES SHE HAS!" the whole Hogwarts population swivelled in their seats to see Victoire snatch up the tiny ball in her hand and punch the air. "GRYFFINDOR WIN 300-NIL! WHAT AN AMAZING MATCH!" Orla breathed a sigh of relief as she landed. She had survived, well partially, and a warm feeling inside was growing as she realised what they had done. They had won. Orla didn't even notice Madame Pomfrey mending her arm or removing the dried blood from her face. James ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She relaxed in his arms and let him give her a piggyback up to the common room, where the party had already started.


	6. Caitlin Finnigan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Properties of bubotuber pus, anyone?" Professor Longbottom asked the fourth years.

"When it's diluted, it can be used to cure acne, sir." A student answered and Neville nodded.

"5 points to Hufflepuff, although, when it's undiluted it can be very dangerous…" he tailed off as Professor McGonagall opened the Greenhouse door, looking flustered.

"Professor, you need to come with me immediately." She ordered, ignoring the stares of the teenagers.

"I'm sorry, Professor?" Neville spluttered. McGonagall glared at him witheringly, daring the young Professor to question her again. "What about the students?"

She turned to look at the group of students, all of whom were giving her their full attention. "You will go to your Common Room or the Library. If any Professor tells me you were found anywhere else you will be in detention for a long time." The Headmistress warned. As soon as the words left her mouth, the students shoved their books into their bags and hurried out of the Greenhouse. Professor McGonagall swept out of the room, checking Neville was following her. Neither of them talked until they were both seated in her office.

"Minerva, what's going on?" Neville asked, getting more and more worried by the silence. She grimly pushed a letter towards him; as he skimmed over the words he felt a familiar sense of dread running through his body.

* * *

"I'm not ready for this test, I'm gonna fail!" Ash moaned, trying – and failing- to transfigure his pencil case into a mouse. Orla rolled her eyes as Harry Ellis walked through the classroom door and she was called in, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Professor Chang was sitting at her desk, shuffling her papers when Orla entered.

"Miss Finnigan, take a seat. I would you like to transfigure this Bumble bee into a book." Professor Chang instructed, placing an immobilized bee in front of her. Orla smiled and pointed her wand at the insect. She waved it and confidently said the incantation. The bee changed into a book and Professor Chang picked it up to inspect her work. The teacher frowned slightly at the black and yellow stripes which decorated the cover and random pages. She waved Orla out of the classroom and placed the book on the growing pile stacked on her desk. Orla was surprised to see Professor Longbottom leaning against the wall casually, checking his watch every thirty seconds or so. Noticing Orla, he straightened up and his expression turned serious.

"Professor?" she asked curiously, wondering what he was doing.

"The Headmistress needs to talk to you. Bring your stuff." He said, motioning for her to follow him. Orla hurried after him, shaking her bright blue hair, turning it to her natural dark brown. She couldn't remember doing anything that bad – well there was James and Ash's prank that had made the Great Hall tables collapse when anyone mentioned being stressed, it was unfortunate that the N.E.W.T's and O.W.L's were happening at the time. But nothing _that _bad that McGonagall would need to see her. She was still desperately confused when they arrived in her office.

"Ah, thank you Professor Longbottom. Miss Finnigan, I'm sorry to say I have some bad news." Professor McGonagall started solemnly. Orla fidgeted in her seat, wondering what could have happened. "Earlier today, your mother was involved in a broom accident. She and another flyer collided with a muggle helicopter and her injuries are fatal." Orla couldn't understand what McGonagall was saying. Her mum couldn't be dying, her mum was meant to be there for her. The next thing she knew, Longbottom was pushing her through the floo network and she was standing in St Mungo's. Seamus saw her and she ran into his open arms, tears streaking down his face. He led her into a private room where her mum lay in a bed, dozens of empty potion bottles stacked next to her and four Healers gathered around. Orla rushed to her mum's side and hugged her tightly, her free falling tears leaving puddles on the bed. Caitlin Finnigan stroked her daughter's hair, smiling sadly at Seamus.

"Darling, I love you, don't ever forget that. Though I might not be here in person, I'll always be here in spirit and in your h-heart," her voice breaking at the end.

"You can't go. It's not fair!" Orla whispered, placing her head on Caitlin's chest and feeling the slowing heartbeat, the weak breaths and knowing her mum was going. Caitlin kissed her forehead and hugged for the last time; she kissed Seamus on the lips and stroked his face before lying back on her pillows and sighing. Orla felt her heart shatter as her mum drew her last breath and her eyes flickered closed. Seamus pulled Orla into a hug as Caitlin Finnigan moved no more.


End file.
